


two's a company, three's a crowd

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, Public Display of Affection, no spoiler, thats for later though, theyre cheating on each other, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys were making out, until his two-year boyfriend and the other's fuck-buddy walked in on them.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so in this chapter i just kind of show you guys the kind of present time and and and more notes at the end of this chapter ily

_April 15th, 2014_

“I still don’t get it though,” Newt started, lacing his lanky fingers through Thomas’s short ones. They were walking down hand in hand, despite the dirty look they received from an old woman. “after three months of being in a dateless relationship with you, somehow you take me out tonight. What’s up with that?”

“Hey, I was busy with my work. You know I would love to go on countless dates with you.” Thomas defended, leaned down to kiss the crook on his nose. What Newt said was true, though. Today was the first time that Thomas took Newt on a date. Of course they’ve had dinners together, but mostly they would just sit around Newt’s flat and order take-outs.

And yes, Thomas  _was_  busy with work. Although his mind were telling him about actual desk-sitting-computer-and-email kind of work, some part of him can’t help but thought about the  _other_  work he had done with his  _other_  secret partner—who happens to be his work partner too—Minho, at his office. Thomas thought about the nights he and Minho would tell the others to go home first, and said they still have works to do, when what they actually did was fucking each other on Thomas’s desk. Sometimes—more than sometimes—even against the wall.

The moment those thought left him, he felt a slight twitch on his crotch. He mentally slapped himself.

Of course he felt bad about doing it behind Newt’s back, but the temptation always got the best out of them. And Thomas would go to Newt’s house to make love to him after. It really wasn’t his intention to make it a routine, waking up in his house, going to work, fuck or get fucked by Minho, then knocking at Newt’s flat. It wasn’t. But it happened almost everyday, like clockwork. It wasn’t fair, for Newt, but he always thought that there was nothing to loose.

Thomas also knew that Minho was in a long-term relationship with a younger boy, probably engaged now, but one night when Minho was drunk off his ass, he confessed his growing feelings for Thomas. Despite Minho’s relationship status. They had countless sex that night.

“I know, and that’s why you better make this night bloody amazin’, you get me? Or I’m breaking up with you.” Newt’s tone was serious, but there was still a small smile on his lips. “You know how boys likes this fine piece of arse.” he teased. But Thomas didn’t know that there  _was_  someone that liked his ass. He knew it was wrong to date Thomas while being in a serious relationship with someone else.

 

But he just couldn’t resist the temptation to take the cute brunette beside him. And Thomas gave the best blowjobs, too. Maybe it was Newt’s innocent look that made him think that cheating was okay, thinking that nothing will ever went wrong if he was being careful. And he  _was_  careful. He stayed around in his house at night to be with Thomas, and after Thomas left, he would walk six blocks away to stay at his one year boyfriend, Minho.

 

Sometimes he could smell alcohol or male perfume—which was totally not Minho’s, but familiar—on him, but he decided to shrug it off. Sometimes he even found condom wrapping on the trash, which they hadn’t use. If Minho was cheating, he had no right to corner him for that.  _He_ was cheating on him too, for god’s sake.

 

Minho was a great boyfriend, breakfast in bed and all. But Newt just couldn’t have enough. It had always been like that for him. Always wanted to have all the love he could get. Ever since he could talk, he would always take his friend’s toy, or do something so that all the people’s attention were drawn to him.

He was selfish, and he knew that too.

“Okay, well, I’m taking you to this amazing bar I found on the internet,” when Newt mock-laughed at him, he scrunched his nose, “Yes, I did look up on the internet for our first date. And the place is like, small and quiet and antique. Just perfect for you.” Thomas explained, eyes never left the other boy. They had just walked in to the bar, when he felt a pang of dissapointment.

“You said it was a quiet place, Tommy.” Newt stopped just after the doors were closed behind him. The place was like how Thomas described, but it wasn’t quiet. There were about three groups of old people—some of them even used wheelchairs—and other smaller tables were full with younger couples, holding hands and sorts. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Though Newt was feeling quite hungry, the look on Thomas’ face was priceless. His lips were pursed downwards, with his eyebrows furrowed. Thomas’ face hadn’t  changed even when the flash of Newt’s camera hit him.

“Um, I think we might be in the wrong—“ Thomas paused to check the map on his phone. He had been googling all night yesterday to find this place, and had saved the address and direction in his phone. But the place didn’t match the desciption on the website. And once he finished checking, they were in the right restaurant. “Nope, this is the one. So, I totally feel guilty now. Do you want to just head out?” 

“Well, I’m not spending my first date in a bloody crowded place like this.” Newt said, his right arm went up to poke Thomas on the shoulder. “Can’t barely hear what you’re saying, Tommy. Let’s get out.” He offered his arm for Thomas to link his with. Thomas giggled— _bloody giggled_ —sheepishly before taking Newt’s arm and headed out. “Where are we gonna go now?”

 

“I don’t know. Should we just walk around this block and see where we end up?” Thomas asked, he had no idea where to go. He didn’t— _hadn’t_ —plan what they were going to do even if they did have lunch in that restaurant.

 

“Yeah, that should be fun.” Newt said to Thomas. Not that he expected anything fancy today. “We better get some food first though. I’m bloody _starving_.”

“I love it when you say that.” Thomas said after a few moment of silence. They had just take a right turn from the first block, now that they know where they were going to get a quick lunch.

“Say what? Starving?” Newt asked dumbfoundedly.

“No, bloody. I like it when you say that.” Thomas turned his body toward Newt completely. “Makes you sound cute. Like this innocent teen that just learned how to curse.”

“Aw, Tommy. Should I say it everytime we have sex? Now that I know your weakness?” Newt teased, slinging his arm around Thomas’ slim waist. Sending the other boy moaning, not loudly, but audible enough for Newt. There was almost no one in that street, so Newt pinned him against the brick wall with a soft thump.

“Oh my god, Newt.  _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” Thomas hissed in protest, but his arm still went up to put it on Newt’s shoulder.

“I was thinking about fucking you right here on this very spot, but I think I should think about other people passing by too.” He cupped Thomas’ cheek with his left hand, while his right on the wall beside Thomas’ side. “But I don’t think they would mind two boys making out, right?”

And just like that, they were kissing. Thomas tried to take control, but the hands on his sides were to firm and strong. When Newt’s cold hand went up to caress the skin underneath it, Thomas shuddred a bit. Thomas was about to jerk his hips up to even Newt’s torture when a cough broke behind him.

“Sorry guys, not that I mind the public affection. But save it for later, please.” The voice sounded so familiar that Newt literally pushed Thomas aside and turned around. Both Newt and Thomas gasped. 

It was  _Minho._ The groceries that was in Minho’s hand dropped, sending pasta and vegetable mess everywhere.

 

Minho broke the silence by saying, “What the  _fuck_?”

 


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!!!!!

_October_ _28th, 2013_

 

“Shit.” Thomas muttered under his breath, his blanket falling off loosely to the floor. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, and cursed once again. It read 7:54, which meant he only had literally nine minutes to get ready before rushing the rest ten minutes to the nearest subway station.

 

He didn’t shower—he had no time, alright—though he did brush his teeth. Because it would be simply too disgusting if he didn’t. He may wet his floor and nearly tripped a little when he tried to run along his wooden-floor hallway to get dressed. He chose one of—which wasn’t many—his best khaki pants and the cleanest long-sleeved shirt he had. He had never worn such pieces before, so he had to roll the sleeve a few times before he toped it with a navy blue jacket. He hadn’t even tied his tie when he ran out of his flat.

 

When he got to the subway, he thought about all the worst scenario that could happen. Like missing the train, for one. Or left his wallet at home. But when he sat in one of the train seat, all he did was let out a huge breath while munching on his very messy hand-made sandwich. He didn’t realize that someone had sit next to him.

 

“So, from your formal type of clothes, I concluded that you must be a businessman. But, I also conclude that you must be in your early twenties.” The man next to him started. His hair was a short curly mess styled upwards, which should have looked weird, and he had the strangest eyebrow Thomas had ever seen. “And it means that you are into a rave. Tell me if I’m wrong.”

 

“Well, that was a really creepy way to start a conversation,” Thomas answered, putting the leftover sandwich in his lunchbox. He took his time to swallow before continuing, “but yeah. I’m on my way for a job interview. And yes, I like rave parties.”

 

It wasn’t that Thomas was creeped out or anything, it was just the fact that he was on his way for  _a fucking job interview_  and he would like to have his time preparing himself for it. Thomas was never the kind to work for a big company like  _Paige CO_ , which was one of the biggest company currently existed in New York. It was a big deal, a big change. He nearly didn’t graduate from college. If it wasn’t for the support of his best friends, he wouldn’t be on this train right now.

 

“Okay, you’re probably nervous as fuck right now. So I’m just going to offer you once and leave you be.” The Curly Head said, groping his pocket to take something. “I’m Gally. And I’m the committee of this year’s  New Year’s Eve Rave Party. Well sort of,” he trailed. “This ticket is very limited. I mean _very_. If you don’t buy it now, the price would probably doubled by tomorrow.”

 

Thomas have heard about these annual new year’s rave, but he never went, probably because he knew almost no one here. Ever since he moved here, and got his wallet and laptop stolen from him on that day, he never bothered to meet anyone. Much less dating. But this year, he wanted to be different.

 

“Oh, that’s interesting, man. I’m Thomas.” He extended his hand for Gally to shook, which The Wavy Eyebrow took. “And how much is it? I can only afford under ten bucks.”

 

From the look on Gally’s face, Thomas knew he was thinking. “It’s not really my thing to lower my price, but for you, Thomas, I’ll give you a special price.” Gally smirked. “Only eight bucks with your sandwich leftover.”

 

“Deal.”

 

And that’s how he bought a ticket for an  _actual_  socializing party.

\---

The air outside the subway was pretty damp, but still fresher than what he breathed inside the train. He realized he only had three minutes to run that block and into the building. He managed to get to the front receptionist table in record time. Though he might’ve hit a few people on the way.

 

The woman on the table was dressed in a formal dress-suit, with her hair tied up to a neat bun. And the tag on her right boob read  _Sonya_. “Good morning. Can I help you with something?” she said, her tone professional.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m here for a job interview.” Was he supposed to bring papers? Was he in the right building?  _God_ , he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Right. Mr. Thomas, I take it?” She said and handed him a rope necklace with his name on a paper under it. “Mr. Alby is waiting for you on the fifteenth floor. Good luck.”

 

He said his thanks and ran towards the elevator which was now closing. “Wait! Hold it, please!” A few people looked at him but he didn’t care. He was not going to wait for another one. The door wasonly centimeters to closing before there was a hand separating them, allowing Thomas to go inside. The person inside then closed the door.

 

“Thank you, most people would just let it close.” He said between breathes. “And could you hit the fifteenth floor, please?” When the man pushed it, he thanked him again. He looked up to see the man beside him was dressed casually, khaki pants and a rolled up sleeved T-shirt. When he turned around, Thomas realized he was Asian. Probably.

 

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” He asked, and his accent confirmed Thomas that the man was Korean-American. Also probably.

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way for my first job interview right now.” Thomas said, eyes darting around the elevator which probably would be his everyday life, if he got the job. The Asian Guy didn’t seem to care, because he just nodded and shrug. And because The Nice Suit And Shoes Man was very fairly good looking, Thomas went for it.

 

“I’m Thomas.”

 

He would probably feel mortified, because the elevator opened up at the seventh floor and I’m Too Hot To Talk To You was starting to walk out, his jacket thrown to his shoulder. But then the man turned around.

 

“Minho.”

 

The doors were fully shut.

 

 ---

 

Let’s just say that the interview went pretty well. Alby—who apparently was a dark skinned man with a deep heavy voice that literally  _vibrated_ —had asked him a few questions. Very basic ones. Like ‘do you have any experience on working in companies’ or ‘why are you interested in working for us’ and he even asked ‘what is your favorite thing to do on Sundays’. Maybe that was how a job interview was supposed to go.

 

As for right now, he was on his way back to his flat. And thinking about getting a proper shower, since he hadn’t get one this morning. But he decided to stop off at one of his favorite dine in here in New York. He loved the foods here to bits, but Frypan’s Dine In n’ Out was always his number one choice.

 

As expected, Frypan greeted him when he walked in. “Yo, Thomas! Haven’t been here in a while, bro!” Thomas managed to let out a chuckle at that. He ordered Frypan’s famous steak and fruit salad, also a slice of lemonade pie cream.

 

“What happened to you, boy? You look like you’re gonna hit the next thing that moves, man!” Frypan said, with the same usual teasing voice.

 

“Nothing to worry about, man. I just got off from a job interview.” The news seemed to shock him more than Thomas thought, because all the attention were now drawn onto them when Frypan said, ‘ _you got a job interview! Thomas, what!’_

 

It seemed like Thomas getting a job was the biggest news in the world. Which was acceptable, because he had spent a year after graduating from college doing absolutely  _nothing_. And his mother was still sending him money every month. He felt embarrassed to know that he was currently twenty three years old, and his mom was still taking care of him. So yes, Thomas getting a job interview was pretty big.

 

He and Frypan did some catching up, before attempting to pay for the bills—Frypan told him to pay half his bill, for today’s sake—and went back to his flat. When he walked in, Teresa was already there.

 

“What the fuck, Tom? Frypan just called and told me you got  _a fucking job interview without telling me_! What the  _fuck_?” she yelled, both her arms were on her hips. He didn’t tell Teresa because he knew she probably would lecture him for a good hour before actually letting him go. He was just not in the mood for that.

 

“Calm down, Teresa! Jesus.” He said and dumped his workbag on his sofa. “And yes, I just did a job interview. You should feel happy about this, not yelling at me.” He disappeared through the kitchen to get both of them a bottle of beer.

 

“I am happy, you shank.” Shank was one of a few words they created growing up. “But you could’ve told me! You know how mom and dad will react.” She also had the permission to call Thomas’ mom and dad, mom and dad.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry.” He said sincerely and handed her the bottle. Instead of taking it, she pulled him into a bear crushing hug. She fitted in his arms perfectly, like puzzle pieces. People from school had always thought that they were together, they never denied. But they also never confirmed it either. They were the type of best friends that would always cuddle on a movie night, or even kiss, but knew they were not together. Thomas  _did_ have a crush on her in their sophomore year, but she turned him down completely. Saying that it could ruin their friendship.

 

That, or maybe she  _knew_  that Thomas was into boys. She laughed when he came out. He thought that maybe she thought that Thomas was joking, but then Teresa said, ‘I knew all along, you dummy’. They hardly left each other’s side since then.

 

“You know that I love you, right?” Teresa said, her voice muffled between Thomas’ shoulder. They were spinning around, like they were dancing, though there were no music was played. “And I’m so,  _so_  proud of you.”

 

“ _Don’t_ make me feel emotional, Teresa. I’m having a good day.” Though he did let out a huge sigh and untangled his arms from her before taking a gulp of his beer. “I’m feeling pretty nervous, though. What if I don’t get the job?”

 

“Hey, you have a pretty shitty personality, ain’t gonna lie.” Both Thomas and Teresa snorted at that. “But you’re good at heart. That’s what made me stick around you for so long.” She lifted her beer, and Thomas raised his.

 

“For you.” She said. And that just made his whole day even better.

 

\---

 

_November_ _1st, 2013_

 

Thomas got no calls from Paige Co for the next few days. But he was cooking his usual egg and bacon breakfast when his phone went off.

 

“Hello?” he answered, his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he flipped his bacon.

 

“Good morning. Is this Mr. Thomas?” the man on the other line asked. The voice sounded a bit familiar.

 

“Yes, this is he. Who’s calling?”

 

“Right. Well, Thomas. This is Alby. I’m gonna need you to drop off here in my office at, say, nine?” The voice, Alby, said. Thomas only had a few ideas of what could happen. He said a quick okay—without trying to sound to hopeful—and finished his meal in record time. He decided he was just going to go casual today, like The Chinese Man—no, Minho—had worn. So he took a pair of khakis, and his favorite white buttoned up shirt.

 

It was only seven past nine when he walked out of his flat. The traffic beside him was unusually packed, but it was Monday, after all. He got into the same subway he took three days ago, and found Pouty Eyebrow still offering tickets. Gally seemed to recognize him, because he tapped the girl he was talking to on the shoulder, and got up to sit next to him.

 

“Hey, man. Are you on your way for your new job? Did you get it? If you did, congratulations man!” Thomas felt bad for the previous girl that Gally tapped. Because he—almost literally—slapped Thomas’ back three times on the back. Thomas managed to let out an embarrassing squeal before actually, and normally, talked.

 

“I don’t know for sure, but the guy that interviewed me wanted to see me right now. So, wish me luck, I guess.” Thomas shrugged, he didn’t get anything to eat on the train, so when he saw Gally’s bubblegum pack in his shirt pocket, he asked for it. “Hey, Gally, I’m like, completely starving. Can I have some of your gums, please?”

 

He had somehow expected Gally to turn him off, but he had shrugged and handed Thomas the whole pack. Just as he put the gum in his mouth, his body jerked to the right slightly, meaning that the train had reached its destination. He got up along with other people. When he got off the train, he turned around a bit to wave at Gally, who had returned on selling rave tickets.

 

He still had another hour and a half to go the Alby’s office, so he strode along the unfamiliar New York street, sometimes stopping by to look at some magazines. When his watch said it was  _still_  eight a.m, he decided to spend his time to sit at the coffee shop across the street.

 

There weren’t many people inside, just a few people with one single cup on their table and laptops open. Probably only here for the Wi-Fi. He ordered one cappuccino latte, just because he felt like it, and sat on the chair closest to the window.

 

It wasn’t for another fifteen minutes when a guy walked in. He looked up a little to see who it was, and brought his attention back towards his phone. It took him only a second to look up again.

 

Because the guy that walked in was  _beautiful_. He had this messy blond hair that was tousled on one side, his shirt was hung pretty low, revealing a lot of collar bones, and he topped it off with a killer black leather jacket that seemed to fit the guy’s body perfectly.

 

Thomas could faintly heard the guy’s voice. It was this manly squeaky cracked voice that Thomas had never heard of. He tried to tear his gaze away from The Leather Guy, but it was even harder now. The Blond Dude was leaning over through the counter to get who knows what, and his shirt moved up far enough for Thomas to see his toned skin. When the guy turned around, Thomas forced himself to look away, face flushed.

 

Thomas wanted to get up and talk to the boy, but his intention were turned down, because his coffee was ready, and the guy was walking away.

 

He must be really confident to say this, but he swore the blond flashed him a knowing smile before actually heading out.

 

\---

 

“Well, I’ve read your resumes, and I gotta say, it was different from what we usually get. I feel like it really shows who you are for us to see. But let me just get to the point,” Alby paused, it was the worst silence Thomas ever had to experience. “We want you in. Congratulations.”

 

The moment those words left Alby, it felt like someone had pushed the air that was lost into his lungs, and his heart finally got back to its normal beats. He got up and literally hugged Alby. “Thank you so much, sir. You wont regret having me here.” Thomas said while his new boss only chuckled.

 

“You better.” Alby said, clapping him on the back. “One of our workers will show you your new office.” As if right on cue, one of the staffs that was on the receptionist walked in. Before he left the room, Alby said something else.

 

“I hope you don’t mind having a partner.”

 

He had no idea what Alby meant, but nodded and closed the door behind him. The Office Guy guided him all the way to the elevator, and they both walked in. “So, congrats on the job, man. Good to have a new worker here.” The man said, and Thomas didn’t know what to say, except muttered a small ‘thank you’ and offered a smile. “They don’t really hire people out of the blue. So you must be really special.”

 

“Really? That I didn’t know.” Thomas finally said. “Maybe because my aunt are really close friends with one of this company’s owner wife’s sister.” By the confused look on the other guy’s—his name was Matt, he learned from his name tag—face, Thomas decided to stop talking and looked out from the elevator.

 

The building was designed in a nice oval shape, he had only realized until now. And the elevator was right in the middle of the building, so he could see what was around him. When he looked up, he could only count to twenty stories high. He tried to look at the big sculpture at the corner of the building, but the elevator rang and the door opened. He didn’t get the chance to see which floor he was on, because Matt was already out.

 

“Okay, so, from here you will just go to the right, and walk along that hall. Your office is the first from the next turn.” Matt said, and Thomas thanked him before walking in the exact route Matt had told him. And there he was, standing in front of his new life.

 

He opened the door, and found two office desk placed on opposite corners. One of them was a full mess, papers, a laptop open, a plate with half of what seemed like a hamburger, and a pair of shoes were placed on the chair. When he turned his head, what he assumed was his table was clean and empty. There was a bookshelf behind it, empty. There was an empty folder rack on his table. He almost didn’t see the big couch which looked more like a small comforter bed near the windows.

 

“What the fuck are these for?” he found himself talking to himself. He nearly jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Well, it could be very useful. For lots of stuffs.” The voice was familiar.

 

“Like what?” Thomas didn’t turn around, instead he crouched down to feel the cushion. Soft, he thought.

 

“Like naps, to just relax.” There was a pause. “And  _sex_.” That made him turn around.

 

If the innuendo was shocking enough, the owner of the voice made his jaw dropped. “M-Minho?” He looked  _so_  much better today, his hair was a bit messier than when Thomas saw him last. But what was he doing here?

 

“Yeah. Welcome to the company, Thomas.” He extended his arm for Thomas to take. The innuendo completely forgotten and replaced by a professional tone. “I’m your partner, here.” He was beyond excited to start his work here.

 

He tried telling himself that  _being partners and working in the same room as Minho everyday_  was not the reason.

 

He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is on its way!!! :-))))

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY well that was just the prologue okay more chapters soon ily xxx


End file.
